The Void
by rainbowturtle38
Summary: What happened to Wally after he "died" in the final episode? Well for one he sure isn't dead...but where is he?
1. The void

**The Void **

Blackness, that's all I could see. It was like I was dead, I probably am dead… But, wait, if I were dead how am I still _thinking_? Maybe if I try to open my eyes. I could feel the muscles moving…I blinked, the white almost blinding me… Where am I? I swore it was the end. That thing's energy was going to kill me, but…I looked down at my body, hands groping my chest through the yellow spandex material. I'm alive…at least I _think_ I'm alive. If not…where am I?

All I can see is white, it was an endless void. I looked down at the gray disk supporting me as I sit here just staring, searching for _something_ in this nothingness. Suddenly I felt the disk shirt and I stood up, it was shrinking. I started to panic, would I fall forever? It vanished from under my feet and I was left to hover helplessly in this sea of empty matter.

"Hello!?" I screamed, hoping that someone could hear me, but…my voice didn't echo at all. "This place is really empty…" I sighed and lent forward in a hope to move forward. To be honest, I can't even tell if I did move. "Where the hell am I?" I started to feel an uneasiness bubble in my stomach. This place was so cold, so _sterile_. The white was almost maddening in itself, and the emptiness…I don't want to think about it but I have to. It was like it was mocking me, reminding me that there was nothing for me here…wherever "here" is. I frowned and looked down at myself again. I poked at the symbol on my chest. I can't believe I'm okay…I _felt_ my body disappear when the last wave of energy hit me…nut here I am.

"What happened to me?" I took a deep breath to try and calm the fear bubbling inside; I pulled my cowl down and ran my fingers in my hair. "All right wall-man… let's think this out." The last thing I remember before this void…Barry, Bart and I were trying to reverse that doomsday machine the reach made…bastards. We were running and the energy was lashing out at me because I am slower than Barry and Bart. I should be dead. But, I'm not? …or am I? This could be that middle realm between heaven and hell. Shouldn't there be more people though? Unless we all get our own little slice of it… maybe I can find someone else… Hm… My head hurts… I looked around again, still nothing but white empty space…Sigh.

"I wish I could at least stand…" I mumbled looking down at my feet. I kicked them slightly and I felt my right foot brush something. A gray strip of solid matter formed and stretched as far as this void did…a road. Alright, I could work with that. A smile broke out on my face, "Thank you!" I started to run, as fast as possible, but this place seems absolutely freaking endless!

Then I heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks, ears straining to hear it. It…It was a voice..and it sounded so…_familiar…_but…it sounded so sad.

"_I can't believe he's gone…_" My heart sank and I screamed out.

"I'M HERE! I'm right here! I'm not gone! I'M OKAY!" What the hell is this place!? I started to run again, hoping to catch that voice, but it had faded away. Oh god what the hell is happening here? "NO!" I screamed and dropped to my knees. I screamed again, so infuriated. My chest heaved and I felt frightened, confused, scared, and angry all at once. The emotions confused me and I started to sob uncontrollably. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" I wailed, hiding my face in my hands. I growled and slammed them into the thin floor. "I want to go home…" I mumbled weakly, wiping tears from my eyes… "…but how?"


	2. The crossroads

I must have been walking _forever_ along this grey strip of a road. This place must have done something to be because I don't feel tired or hungry and that is _really_ saying something… I groaned watching my feet as they dragged along the only solid of strip of mass to be seen. Then up ahead, far off in the horizon there was something… I felt a huge smile break across my face. "FINALLY!" I screamed and pulled my goggles down over my eyes, running to this new place as fast as I possibly could. It was a cross-road…an interception of another path…but where does it lead?

I looked at the new paths; each one was a different color from the gray one I have been walking on since I got here, and they all met in this white square. Strange… The first path to my left was black and there was a sign with a strange symbol pointing in its direction. I'm not one for symbolism, but this one kind of looked like a bird's foot or something carved into it. The second path, the one going straight ahead was blue, and it also had a sign with a strange symbol pointing in its direction. It was some sort of loopy diamond thing… The last path to my right was green, and its sign was a bunch of arrows pointing in every direction… It was kind of confusing and made me think of Roy… I wonder what they all were doing right now…Oh well; I have to stop and focus. Come on Wall-man, which path do you think you should take?

"What do they mean…?" I asked aloud to myself and walked into the center of the cross-roads. I turned slowly looking at each path, they all seemed harmless, but I just couldn't be sure. Dick had taught me that… Maybe I should try the black one first…just to see where it leads. I took a deep breath and started down the path, but as soon as my foot hit the black road, uneasiness settled in my _soul. _ Maybe I didn't pick the right one. I should turn back, but when I turned around…the cross roads were gone. What the hell is going on here?

* * *

A/N: there will be links on my profile for any symbols used in this story, thanks.


	3. A witch?

Okay Wall-man just because you stepped on a creepy unknown pathway and all your other options disappeared doesn't mean anything bad will happen…hopefully. I shook my head and let out an uneasy breathe. "Time to start walking…" I mumbled and started down the path. This path was definitely different; it felt colder with each foot step I took. I wonder what is causing the temperature change, or maybe I'm just imagining it. That could always be an option. I don't know how long I've been in this freaking place. Sigh.

I kept walking, and just like the grey road, this one felt just as endless. I didn't even want to try and speed down it. That's really strange…I think it's doing something to me. Maybe there's something in the air-

"Why hello~" my head snapped around and standing behind me on the road was a little girl. What the actual fuck! "WHO ARE YOU!?" I all but shrieked in surprise. She looked up at me with big black eyes and smiled, she was dressed in a black cloak with her hood up and she had the same symbol from the sign as the clasp; that strange foot. Her face was very childlike, and innocent except for those cold black eyes, and I could see short white hair poking out from under the hood.

"My name is Lilith. Your name is Wallace Rudolph West, and you are lost." I felt myself gulp, how did she know…

"How do you-"

"I know everything." She said simply and walked past me. Where the hell was she going?

"Well then can you tell me how I can get out of this place?" I said, quickly walking after her.

"No." She said and stopped, causing me to almost step on her. What is her deal?

"And why not? Please help me, little girl. I don't like this place." She chuckled a little.

"If you don't open your mind like a Mister Kent Nelson told you to than you will never get out of here. I understand that you are a man of science and logic, but you are no longer in a logical world. Especially not when you have walked into my corner of it…" She turned and looked up at me, her smile was innocent. I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, stepping away from her.

"Would you care for a lesson?" She said, her body growing from a small innocent girl to a fully fledged woman right in front of me. My eyes widened. "You are in a realm where there is no escape. People who have died have said they have seen it, but in reality, they haven't." Her eyes grew darker and she reached out with a bony hand towards my chest, I took another step back, that same panic from before filling me and of course I tripped over my foot and fell onto my back vulnerable to her. "This void is a place for lost souls, and you, Wallace West, will probably never leave. If you want mercy though, you could always just give me your soul now…" She smirked and I watched her form change again. No, not like before, I watched with wide terrified eyes as her _flesh_ melted off of her face to land in a puddle near my feet and leave just a skull as her face. I felt like I was going to be sick but I was too scared to move. My voice caught in my throat and I watched like an idiot as this _thing_ pulled a scythe out of thin air and raise it above its head.

"NO!" I said getting up and trying to speed away but I wasn't moving at all. She just let out a bitter laugh and tilted her head. The scythe was coming down, this is it. I can't run, I can't think, _I can't move! _All of a sudden I heard barking and I watched as a blue blur whirled past me and lunged at the woman. I felt myself release a breath I didn't notice I was holding as the animal attacked her. She screamed and I quickly turned and sped away from the scene. I probably should have helped her, but…I don't want to be stuck here. I slowed down when I could see the cross roads in the distance again. I stopped and leaned forward, my hands on my knees as I panted. Behind me I heard something running after me and I turned, this time ready to defend myself from the witch but when I looked it was just a blue dog…what the fuck is this place's deal!?


End file.
